Unstables
by Creatigen1730Gravity
Summary: Continuing three weeks after where A New O'hana left off, Lilo and Stitch are given the task of collecting the rest of Jumba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good and finding the one place where they truly belong. Along with some help from Angel, 627, 628 and Lani, they may be able to handle all of the powerful experiments as they appear.


_Chapter 1: Theme Song -or- Intro To Chaos_

Voice Over: Calling the galaxy's greatest heroes! Skilled, couragous and ever vigilant. Leaping into action, they hurdle to the rescue. Their ongoing mission: to protect the planet from the darkest forces of evil in the universe. These are their adventures.

A beautiful blue and green planet is shown in space, along with a spaceship resting on the side of the planet's moon. From the ship, multicolored marbles begin falling from the sky to the side of the planet. All of them heading towards one place, the island of Kauai. A red one falls into a puddle, soon growing into a yellow ball. From two locations, the split screen to shows one container and one supercomputer monitor buzz to life. Gantu stands near the container with 625, while Lani and Lilo stand near the monitor with Angel, Stitch, 627 and 628.

"EXPERIMENT ACTIVATED," the computer systems say.

Gathering up necessities like blasters and capsules, Gantu nods to 625. 625 shrugs his shoulders, following reluctantly after a running Gantu to find the aforementioned creature. From the monitor side, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, 627, Lani and 628 all smirk at each other.

"Tukibowaba!" they scream, running out the door.

Music begins to play through the whole event, the beginning tune of Aloha E Komo Mai. The screen switches to show various images in a picturesque fashion being placed down, though not who is throwing them.

The first is of Lilo's older sister -Nani- giving Stitch a purple lei to wear while he stands next to Lilo. The next shows Lilo and Nani paddling from a wave while Stitch sits on the bow. Another displays Stitch in his sunglasses playing a ukulele with Lilo while dancers hula in the background. A new image displays the classic pair eating ice cream while sitting on the head of a tiki that looks like Stitch. After that is one of Stitch driving a tricycle with Lilo wearing a pink helemt behind him.

Stitch, 627, 628 and Angel stand near a rock in different costumes, switching the veiw to Lani holding a camera. Before she clicks it, she passes it to Lilo to snap the shot. Lilo holds it near Lani, allowing her to see how the picture developes.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

In the first clip from the soon to be aired episodes, Stitch pulls a big lolipop out of his mouth and sticks it to 254's head before he jumps off the couch. Another one shows Stitch battling a mutated Chopsuey while wearing his red space suit.

 _No malihini 'ohana_

The next image shows 272 creating a wormhole for Lilo to go through, with Angel trying to convince her out of it. A different frame shows Lilo and Stitch activating an experiment from a pot. To switch to the next set of images, Stitch surfs along a wave before 627 brings him into the water.

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

 _Aloha e komo mai._

The last video for the chorus displays Seam jumping to attack one of Lani's new experiments. The orange and blue experiment gets the upper hand and pins her down, before Seam uses a Heat Bolt to send her sister flying. Stitch chomps at the clip, letting it fade to the house.

 _Oh when you're down, you're feeling low_

 _Got nobody by your side_

Stitch and 627 are playing a board game, so Stitch takes his final turn. 627 wins and laughs about it, causing Stitch to growl and glare at him. Then 627 topples over in laughter, so Stitch tackles him and makes them roll into the kitchen.

 _It can be lonely and you want to only_

 _Find a place, no need to hide_

Jumba lifts his legs while they roll past, getting back to work on a purple handheld machine. Pleakley walks over in one of his disguises -wearing a black wig but his regular clothes- with a glass of juice, only he trips over Stitch and 627 and spills the juice on the machine.

 _Just lay back you'll fit right in_

 _You can make it all come true_

Nani is shown running late for work, running out the door, jumping over the two experiments and jumping down the steps. David is waiting at the bottom of the steps with flowers in his hand, which he holds out for Nani. In her rush she runs past him and he spins in place before stopping, running in Nani's direction.

 _'Cause there's always hope inside_

 _And hope will see you through._

Lilo stands at the driveway and waves off the two, before seeing a blue and red blur rush past her. She calls out for them to stop but they keep going at it, making her chase after them with a spray bottle in hand.

 _Aloha_

"Ji waba!" Stitch screams as 627 bites his ear.

 _You'll find the place that you belong_

The three of them pass by Angel and Seam, who had to step away from the trail because of the commotion. 627 and Stitch rolled right in front of them, forcing Lilo to try in seperate them. When she arrived they rolled away again, spraying mud over the forcefield Seam created.

 _Ohana...A family to call your own_

The three of them ran with the ball of destruction, following the feuding experiments past Jumba's ship to the SBS. 628 peers her head out and uses her powers, bringing all of them inside the ship. In the SBS, Lani shows them the new experiments she's working on.

 _Where you feel at home_

She screen shows five experiments as the words are sung, though only the blueprints for them. Seam is the first, followed by two twin squirrel-like experiments, then a fox-akin experiment that was aired in Our Own O'hana, a chipmunk resembling one is next and last is a bunny looking one.

 _Everybody sing!_

Where the appearance for the experiments were shown, the powers of two more are shown. For the first the power of inducing wild behavior, shown with three claw marks and feral eyes. The next is the power of fear transformation, shown with a bat turning into a monster that rushes at the screen.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

The clips contiue rolling again, this frame viewing Stitch rushing past Lilo, Lani, 378, 628 and knocks 627 to the ground. Stitch builds a large tower made out of stone, standing about double the height of Jumba's ship.

 _No malihini 'ohana_

An experiment pod embryo splits into three, while a split screen shows a different pod embryo parting in two. Another scene shows Stitch, Angel, 627, 628 and Lani with green eyes, each shaking violently while walking forward like zombies.

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

 _Aloha e komo mai._

The video is Stitch wearing a bull fighting outfiit, in an intense stare-down with 509. The plant-akin experiment snaps her jaws in his direction, waving her head from side to side before beginning an attack.

"Maka maka!" Stitch calls to make 509 rush at him.

628 shrinks the screen into a pod, turning the screen behind her black. Lani walks out with a glass of water, ready to put more scenes up. Dripping a drop onto the pod, 628 throws it behind her to bring back the color.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

For the next clip, Lilo lifts Stitch into the air -where he fires of a round of pink shots, made to stick to enemies. The next one shows Lilo and Stitch sitting in the X-Buggy, where an enraged 601 jumps on the hood of it.

 _No malihini 'ohana_

Gantu is shrunken down, while a 222-infected Pleakley watches in wonder of it. The following scene shows Lani hurling into the far reaches of space, spinning and screaming the further she gets from Jumba's ship.

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

 _Aloha e komo mai._

The last short shows Jumba and Pleakley wearing '80s style clothing, both having to suffer the thousand hour Gloknar dance. The clips end with Angel using her Ziz-ziz Wisps to slash the screen, showing the blue and white scene.

 _Now you can see, tukibowaba_

 _Nothing but these clear blue skies_

The screen shows the sky but falls down to see Chopsuey and Nicholas in Scran Town, getting a message from Lilo and Stitch to help them. The two jump in Chopsuey's cruiser and fly into space, flying right past Dr. Hamsterviel's ship on the moon.

 _Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you_

 _It's just like paradise_

On the ship, the monitor comes to life to show Dr. Hamsterviel yelling. The scene changes to him yelling at Gantu, though back in Kauai. Gantu is alerted of a new experiment a runs out, while 625 is making a sandwich. Gantu's hand reaches back in to grab 625, who has to abandon his food as the door closes.

 _Now the door has swung right open_

 _Now your heart has taken wing_

Another door opens, this one to the Grand Councilwoman's office. She gets a call from Lani for back up, so she nods serious. She turns around to face Cobra Bubbles, pointing her finger at the door. He salutes her and runs to the door, which takes him back to the CIA.

 _Feel the magic in the air_

 _Oh hear your spirit sing._

From the window you can see Strange, who steps back as the wind rushes around her. She opens a portal that brings her to a hotel in Kauai, where Keoni, Jam and Sparky are cornering a stretchy, green experiment to help Stitch catch it in a capsule.

 _Aloha_

"Aloha!" Stitch smiles at 345.

 _You'll find the place that you belong_

345 smiles as the scene changes, showing his home in the circus. As he looks on, Lilo and Stitch shake hands, Angel pats 627 on the head and Lani and 628 give each other a thumbs up for a job well done.

 _Ohana...A family to call your own_

Lilo takes out her camera to take a picture of 345 in his one true place, with her friends standing behind her watch to see how the picture turns out. 345 is seen in the photo standing with other circus preformers in front of a circus tent, with a train on the sidelines.

 _Where you feel at home_

Lilo puts the picture in a book, although the location is shown to be on a rock near Pudge's home. The orange fish shoots water at the six, making them laugh as Stitch desperately tries to shake it off.

 _Everybody sing!_

Lani gives Lilo a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from a brown paper bag, which she throws above the water for Pudge. Pudge jumps into the air to catch it in his mouth, doing a flip in the air before splashing back in the water -which fades to show more episode clips.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

 _No malihini 'ohana_

The first of this batch features 628 under the power of 400, with 628's eyes glowing red to show it. 628 uses her power to lift Lani, Stitch and Lilo, ready to throw them into the mouth of an active volcano while they struggle to snap her out of the experiment's control.

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

383's eyes spin in the familiar black and white pattern, forcing Lilo to give him her full attention. The next clip shows 123 making everyone in the hula school dance against their will, with Lani -unaware of what's happening- playing to the beat of their moves.

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Jumba pulls the cover off the remodeled X-Buggy he managed to fit into his and Pleakley's shared room, so Stitch jumps into buggy to get a closer look. Jumping around, he moves to all the seats before settling in the driver's seat

"Iki bah bah!" Stitch says excitedly, turning the wheel.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

A new scene features Nicholas and Chopsuey running from a building, with 126 walking out and nodding her head triumphantly. In the next clip, 452 shoots a yellow sphere at the Pelekai house couch. The result is it shifts into a gunk, then it drops 627 to the floor.

 _No malihini 'ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

375 -in Scrump's body- flings Stitch around, throwing him out of a window so he would take the blame. The following clip shows 171, 172 and 173 glowing as they held hands, each in their own signature colors.

 _Aloha e komo mai._

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Fresh out of a white experiment pod, Leroy crawls right up to Lilo and Stitch -making them back up since he looks like another evil experiment. To stop anymore clips from playing, 627 peels off the screen. Now tikis of the characters sing in their order, with the exception of 627 and Jam.

Stitch: Iki tooki née ha

Lilo, Lani, Angel and 628: Iki tooki née ha

Stitch: Aka tiki baba

Cobra Bubbles, David, Chopsuey and Nicholas: Aka tiki baba

Stitch: Gaba ika tasoopa?

Nani, Victoria, Strange and Grand Councilwoman: Gaba ika tasoopa?

Stitch: Oocha!

627, Keoni and Jam: Oocha

Stitch: Chika!

Dr. Hamsterviel, Gantu and 625: Chika

Stitch: Miki miki coconut!

Stitch -back in his regular form- jumps onto three drumbs, Lani lani stepping back to let him do so. She throws him his sunglasses and his hula gear, which he'll be wearing for the next scene.

 _I laila, 'O Kaua'i la_

 _No malihini 'ohana_

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Miki miki coconut!

 _I laila/_ _ **Ha a**_ _, 'O Kaua'i la/_ _ **waki mai**_

 _No malihini 'ohana/_ _ **No mala hini,**_ tasoopa, tasoopa

Lilo is shown dancing by herself, until Stitch moves in front of her and shows off what she taught him. Lilo is all too happy to let him finish, when he does he moves on to hula in his own square.

 _Welcome cousins, a'cmon by_

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Each time a click is heard, the pannel shows more of Lilo's extended o'hana. From Nani and her alien family, to Keoni, the cousins they helped in A New O'hana and even Mertle and her group. Then 628, Angel, 627, Lani and her experiments for the season push the screen away together.

Icky icky bo bo

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Tukibowaba!

Once again Lilo dances by herself, though this time Stitch runs out to her with a surf board. He scoops her ont it and keeps running, heading right for the screen to make it show the main title.

 _Aloha e komo mai._

Bye!

"Lilo & Stitch" can be read along the sufboard, with Lilo and Stitch on either side of it. A blue experiment pod rolls under the title, where a small wave hits to activate it. A shadowy blur jumps to the side of the surfboard, moving so fast it couldn't be identified. The word "Unstables" is now visible, written in scratch marks under the board. Lilo and Stitch jump off their post and chace after the experiment that caused the second title to appear, leaving the words to stay until everything fades to black.

 **A/N: This may not be the best opening, but I tried okay? As you can see though, this is going to be a good season. Not only will I have seventeen cannon episodes, but I decided I could make some original ones to fit in everyone in some way -even the worst experiment of them all, but I won't say when I'll throw him in. This is also going to be where Lani's true colors get shown, and I'll show you all how she was really brought up every now and again through her and 628.**

 **So with the teaser/song out of the way, I'll begin working on the schedule for the episodes.**

 **Important: Just for referance, I'm setting the series up using the continuity errors as a guide. I've checked out the order of episodes and paid close attention, so I think this is the best way to go about it. Also, there was something that happened in between the end of Stitch! The Movie and Cannonball's activation that I have planned. It won't be as important as it will when I morph Leroy & Stitch, but I'm saving it for the season that features crossovers.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know by now what's mine and what's not, if you don't then I direct you to What Could Have Been, A New O'hana and Our Own O'hana. But since this season features many different cousins and Lani's kids, I'll let you know which ones are mine when the appear.**

 **Next Time: Now that the reveals for the season are over, the next chance for an experiment becomes a splash.**


End file.
